RosarioKitsune
by Charlie Sierra
Summary: What would happen if Naruto decided to just quit being a ninja after failing. What if the 'priest' didn't drop the Enrollment package in front of Tsukune's dad? Watch Youkai Academy go through big changes with Naruto. Check Profile for Update.
1. The Package

_**(Chris-118 walks in with a sheepish look on his face)**_

_**Chrsi-118: Heya people, Yes, it's finally happened, I've decided to start a second story. I bet alot of you are like 'Wait, doesnt he still have one story out...with only 2 chapters', well, ya, but I just saw a wonderful anime, it's name is Rosario+Vampire, and I just couldn't help myself. If you havent heard of the anime just go to youtube, type in Rosario+Vampire Episode 1 and watch from there.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire...that's it_**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_'YOU FAIL!!'_

He couldn't believe it, no matter how many times he replayed it in his head.

_'YOU FAIL!!'_

That was his last chance...his last chance to become a shinobi...to become Hokage...and he blew it.

_'YOU FAIL!!'_

He looked up at the bright, smiling faces of the newly instated gennin and the equally bright smiles of their family.

_Family_

It wasn't a foreign word by any stretch of imagination, but...it was a foreign feeling. Something he never experienced, something he never would.

Naruto sighed and rose from the swing he was seated upon, walking towards the Hokage Tower.

_'YOU FAIL!!'_

A dry, bitter chuckle escaped his lips, yes, he did fail. But unlike the other times he failed, he wasn't going to try again, no, he was just gonna go with the flow.

Back at the swing set, a certain silver-haired Chunnin sneered, he was just gonna have to get the scroll himself.

Little did Naruto know, that if he just stayed at that swingset a little longer, he would've actually became a Gennin...and changed Konoha forever.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**3 Years Later**

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time as he looked out the window. This was already confusing, first he receives an enrollment package from some academy he never even heard of, then he's riding some strange contraption to said unknown academy. All he did know was that the wierd thing he was sitting in was a called a 'bus'.

Once again, he sighed as he thought back on how he was here.

_Flashback_

_Naruto's eye twitched as he read his report card, was Kami playing a joke on him? This was the second school in his life he had to repeat._

_Science: F_

_Algebra: F_

_Physical Education: A+_

_Literature: C-_

_History: F_

_Elective: Shinobi Study: D-_

_Yeah, Kami was definately playing a joke on him._

_He was broken from his musings as someone cleared their throat, he turned, it was his friend, Nara Rei, Shikamaru's cousin. Out of the entire class, she was the only one to befriend him._

_"Sorry Naruto-san, looks like your gonna have to repeat the 8th grade", she said, a little disappointed. "Not if use a little..._persuasion_", Naruto responded, fire starting to swirl around his hands. Then a thwack on the back of his head disappated it, "Itai, What the fuck was that for!?", another thwack, "ITAI!!". Rei stepped back a bit, a small fan in her hand, "Language Naruto, and what did I say in concerns to your power?"._

_Naruto sighed and repeated what he heard millions of times before, "'Only in a life-threatening situation may it become appropriate, I know, I know"_

_Even after Naruto became a civlian, he still trained, using what stealth he had, he snuck a few scrolls out of the Shinobi Library and a few chakra papers. He learned his element, or rather elements, were wind and fire, imagine that. He learned how to harness both elements without handseals and, in the process, found out about the Fox Youkai sealed into his stomach. Wow, that was a meeting to remember...NOT!!_

_Rei just nodded her head and said, "You'd do well to remember that". Naruto muttered underneath his breath, "Hard to believe your one year younger than me", THWACK, "Are you calling me old?"._

Timeskip

_Naruto walked home, his book bag slung over his shoulder. Well, might as well start studying while he can. He finally reached his apartment, he dug into his pocket for his keys before he noticed something by his mailbox. He turned, and to his surprise, it was a package._

_Mail? For him? Something was definately not right._

_Pocketing his keys, he slowly walked over to the package. It wasn't in the mailbox nor directly under it. It was almost like some one dropped it._

_Picking it up, he looked for a name, only to see none. All it said was 'Youkai Academy Enrollment Form'._

_Nothing special abou- wait!..."Enrollment Form?" Naruto questioned. He looked it over again, nope, nothing else. Thinking it over, he came to a stunning conclusion, "I...passed?"._

_He thought it over and over, but couldn't think why he would pass, he had bad grades, his teacher despises him, but not because of the fox, no. It was because he had a short make-out session with his daughter...totally worth it._

_But even if his brain said that this wasn't logical, his heart screamed out in joy. He passed, he was going to High School! He shook his head, he would ponder this tommorrow. Right now, he needed rest._

_So, tucking the package underneath his arm he walked to his door, unlocked it, and went inside to get some long-needed rest._

_End Flashback_

And so, here he was, on some contraption with no one but himself and the bus driver.

Naruto looked foreward hoping to see something else other than the beautiful sakura trees or the sparkling river.

Nope, still the same.

His thoughts were interupted by the bus driver's voice, "Mister, are you a Freshman at Youkai Academy?". Naruto nodded, "Yea, what of it?". The bus driver responded, "You better be mentally prepared, it's a terrifying school". Naruto just scoffed as they started to drive through a tunnel.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The bus finally stopped, at a scarecrow of all things. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity with the scarecrow.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back in Konoha, a certain lazy, perverted ninja sneezed. "Hm, I wonder who could be talking about me...meh, it's probably not important". So he dug his face bag into the orange book with the title all women despise, 'Icha Icha'.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the feeling. He walked away from the bus and into the forest. He heard the bus driver say a few last words, "Be careful young man", before he drove back into the tunnel.

He looked to his right, only to notice that the once sparkling river had turned a crimson red...like blood. When he took a second look at the forest, he noticed the beautiful sakura trees were replaced by gloomy, dead trees. "It looks like I entered a whole nother world", he commented.

He didn't know how right he was.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto looked around him, it was all the same, dead trees with crows in them, creepy ancient tombstones, eerie fog that gathered just a few inches above the ground. If anything it looked like something out of a horror movie(1) he once saw.

But, he just sighed and dealed with it, in fact, he was almost expecting worst, especially with a name like Youkai Academy.

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

Naruto turned around sharply, wind gathering around his hand. He looked left and right, but saw nothing. He relaxed his stance and continued walking, but the wind kept swirling around his hand.

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

His muscles tensed, but he kept walking, intent upon getting out of this forest ASAP.

Squeaksqueaksqueaksqueak.

Naruto turned again, dropping his bag and holding both hands up in a clawed position. He looked up and saw...a bat. "I'm a bat", it said.

Before Naruto had time to contemplate how the bat actually spoke, he detected a presence coming in...fast! He turn around and caught something, it was heavy, so he applied chakra to his arms.

But apparently it had wheels as he smelt burning coming from his shirt and an extreme pain came onto his chest, it was too much.

Given the short amount of time it took for this to happen, the bike still had enough force to crash into him and throw him back. He fell to the ground hard, there was a sharp pain in his back, but his regenerative abilities kicked in and healed him. He slowly got up and placed his hand on the ground for support,or, what he thought was the ground.

It was soft and smooth, and as soon as he set his hand on it there was a sharp, decidedly feminine gasp. Naruto quickly forgot about his current pain and started worrying what pain he would be in.

He expected, screaming, punching, kicking, testicle-smashing, anything...but an apology. "Sorry, my eyes went blurry because I'm anemic", said the female. Naruto looked at the girl he accidently touched, only to lose his breath the second he did.

She had long pink hair, sparkling green eyes, a wonderfully slim body, and legs, from the feel of it, that probably went on for miles. She was wearing a green, uniform shirt just like him, but a skirt instead of pants...a really short skirt. She had a silver rosary around her neck with a red jewel in the center.

All-in-all, she was H...O...T, HOT!

The beautiful girl gasped again as she looked down at the hand on her leg. Naruto gasped as well, quickly removed his hand and scooted back, "I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear", but his nose decided to play bastard and bleed.

The girl gasped for what would be the third time today, "Oh no, blood is...", she quickly dug into her pockets for her hankerchief (sp?). She came closer to wipe off the blood, before an intoxicating aroma filled her nose, "That...that scent...".

Naruto raised an eyebrow '_scent?_', he took a quick whiff of her hair...and sighed in content, '_that scent...it's so good_'. Before he could further bask in her scent, she grabbed his cheeks, "Please, forgive me". Naruto raised his eyebrow again, "For wha-".

Before he could finish, she leaned foreward and bit his neck. "_Kappuchuuuuuuu_"(2)

Naruto shuddered in hidden pleasure, he was about to say something before he noticed it, her teeth weren't on his neck, they were _in_ his neck.

Before he could shout his protests, the girl quickly let go, "G-gomenasai, I...". Naruto had anime tears running down his face, "M-my blood". He tugged his collar down, expecting to find a bleeding bite mark, only to find a lipstick mark.

He blinked, "Th- There's nothing there?".

The girl looked down at his dropped possessions and grabbed a manilla booklet, "Are you also from the Youkai Academy?", she asked. Naruto nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm a Freshman".

The girl turned around and looked at him with her beautiful green eyes, "That's great, I'm a Freshman too"

Naruto answered, "I see...". All of a sudden the girl looked nervous, "Erm...do you hate vampires?". Naruto raised his eyebrows at the seemingly random question, "Umm...no, I guess not, after all, don't they just want to live like us". The girl just smiled brightly and glomped him, "Oh, I'm so happy, will you be my friend?".

Naruto just nodded slowly, but before he talk, she continued, "Oh, I'm so glad, I don't know anyone here and I was really worried". Then an epiphany came upon her, "Oh, I didn't tell you my name, it's Akashiya Moka, and I'm a vampire".

Naruto decided to ponder the vampire thing later, "Uh, yea, my names Uzumaki Naruto". While outside he was calm, his mind was jumping for joy, '_I'm going to spend my High School days with this beautiful and kind girl, thank you Kami-sama!!_'.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Hello everyone, welcome to Youkai Academy, I'm your Form Room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka", said a very attractive women, she had a pair of cat ears on her head, though you'd have to look closely to tell, and Naruto isn't one to look closely.

Naruto was smiling happily as he listened on, '_The teacher is really friendly, and cute to boot, I think I'm gonna like it here_'

Shizuka continued, "I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters". Naruto nodded, '_Mm-hm, for monsters...wait...WHAT!?_', and thus marked Naruto's patented 'Nothing suspicious here even though I'm sweating like crazy' foxy grin.

Shizuka nodded, as if agreeing with herself, "As of know, the world is ruled my humans, so, this school was built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans".

Naruto was having a near panic attack, he raised his hand slightly, '_S-sensei_'. Shizuka walked, more like skipped, over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer, "Because of this, school rule number 1: All students must be in their human form unless special situations arrive, school rule 2: No other student should know your true form, everyone understand?"

Then another voice spoke up, one that was smocky(3) and boiled Naruto's blood, "Such boring rules...". Shizuka looked at him and then at her attendance sheet, "You are...Komiya Saizou-kun, right?".

Saizou didn't affirm that, but the way he kept talking did, "Why don't we just eat those humans? At least, that's what I would do, sensei", his tongue slithered out of his mouth a waggled around a bit. Shizuka looked at him in confusion, "But you shouldn't do that, the students and staff here are all monsters, from head to toe", then, her cat ears perked up and her tail came into view. "You see, we're inside a secret barrier, any unsuspecting human that enters..."

Meanwhile Naruto was listening and thinking of a way to get out of this crazy school, '_Maybe if I just tell them I'm human, they'll let me go_'. However his sensei's next words shattered that hope, "...shall be killed on the spot". Naruto shivered in fear, just the cheery way she said that.

He felt someone's gaze on him, he turned to see Saizou looking at him with a hungry look in his eyes, not the lustful hungry, the 'I'm gonna eat you and there's nothing you can do about it' hungry. Saizou slipped his tongue back into his mouth and he turned to face Shizuka, "Now that you mention it, I did smell a human, right now in fact". Naruto started sweating, thinking about all the painful ways he might die.

But Lady Luck smiled upon him as the door opened up, "Sorry I'm late". Shizuka looked at her, "Oh, and who are you" she asked kindly. The person at the door came in, "Right, I'm Akashiya Moka".

The moment she stepped into the door, every male in the room, except Naruto, went gaga.

"That girl is hot"

"She's totally cute"

"I agree"

When Naruto finally saw who it was he smiled and waved, "Hey, Moka-chan!". Moka turned to see who was calling her, when she saw her friend waving at her, a smile came upon her face. Before anyone could even blink, she had glomped Naruto, "Naruto-kun, we're in the same class, oh I'm so happy".

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Every male in the school watched enviously as Naruto walked about the halls with a beautiful girl attached to his arm. '_This has to be a dream there's no way a school for monsters exist_'.

They stopped by a vending machine to get something to drink. Both of their drinks dropped at the same time, so they both went to get them. Before either of them reached their can, their hands touched. Naruto quickly stood up straight, "G-gomen", Moka looked at him and smiled, "Jeez, Naruto-kun".

She went to lightly tap him on the chest with her palm.

CRASH

Naruto tried to get rid of the pounding headache, he slowly lifted himself out of the pillar he was smashed into, "Such great strength"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Moka took a sip of her drink and smiled, "It's delicious, isn's it?" she asked. Naruto looked to the side, "Um, yeah", when he looked back at her, she was giving him a sad look. Not wanting to make her cry or anything, he took a gulp. Naruto looked upon the now smiling face of his friend, '_But if she's a vampire..._', he let that thought hang and just decided to enjoy the comfortable silence between them.

"You're Akashiya Moka, correct?", Naruto turned abruptly, that damn smug voice. Sure enough, when they both turned, they saw Saizou.

Before anyone could answer, he appeared in front of Naruto and held him up by his collar, "Please tell me why a beautiful lady like yourself is hanging out with this loser". Naruto's eyes flew open.

_"Loser!"_

_"Dead-last!"_

_"DEMON!!"_

Naruto growled, "No". Saizou looked at him, "What?". "I am NOT a loser", Naruto grabbed Saizou's arm and, with some chakra, flung him into the vending machine. Saizou stood back up, anger evident in his eyes, "How dare you, trash". That comment just riled Naruto up more, he prepared his Kaze Tsume(4).

But before he could charge, someone grabbed his arm, it was Moka, "Please, stop Naruto-kun". Naruto relaxed and dispelled his Kaze Tsume. He wrapped his arm around Moka's shoulders, eliciting a blush from her, "Come on Moka-chan, we have better things to do". With that they both walked off.

Saizou sneered, "I'm gonna put that punk in his place, if it's the last thing I do".

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto and Moka stood on the small roof-bridge(5), looking down at the school. Moka turned towards Naruto, "That was amazing Naruto-kun, how you just threw straight him straight into the machine, how did you do that?". Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Heh, just used a little help", he answered.

However, Naruto was thinking deeply, '_How did he lift me up so easily, he didn't even look slightly strained, is that the power of a monster?_'.

Moka looked at him confused, but then smiled and patted his back, "Naruto-kun is so wierd, it's like your seeing a monster for the first time". Then, a thought came upon her, "Oh, Naruto-kun, what kind of monster are you?". So that brought upon _another_ thought "Oh, right, I forgot, revealing your identity is against school rules, I take back my question".

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "But, you already revealed to me that your a vampire". Moka put both of her hands on the sides of her face, blushing in embarrasment, "I didn't know that was a rule back then".

"You don't really look like a vampire to me" Naruto commented, looking over her. "Only right now", Moka responded. She put her hands on her shirt spread it slightly apart, revealing a bit more cleavage, "Look". Naruto did, and immediately blushed, "Y-your breasts?!". She nodded, "Yes, the rosary on my chest, once this rosary is removed, I turn into a terrifying, true vampire".

"True vampire...", Naruto said softly. Moka put her shirt back to normal and grabbed her rosary, "That's why this is a protective seal, even I can't take it off".

There was a few seconds of silence...before Naruto spoke up, "It's okay". Moka looked up at him, surprised. Naruto looked away, scratching the back of his head, "Even if your a little scary...Moka-chan is still Moka-chan". Moka smiled widely and hugged Naruto and he had no choice but to hug back, "Thank goodness, you're my first friend, Naruto...and, you're my first love", she finished, a blush gracing her features.

Naruto backed up a bit, but kept his arm around her, "First?", he asked, he found it hard to believe that a girl this beautiful was never with anyone. Moka brought one hand up to her lips, "Until today, I only fed on tomato juice and blood transfusion packets, so...sucking real blood like that...Naruto is...that sweet fragrance...that wonderful taste...I can't forget it".

She leaned forward to take another bite, but as she did, Naruto saw her eyes flash red, a malevolent, unforgiving red. He quickly pushed her away, "I-I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be".

He quickly turned and ran away. Moka looked at his running form with hurt eyes, "Naruto?".

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He ran. He ran like the Devil was after him. While he was running, he couldn't help but think, '_This can't be real, even though Moka-chan is cute...she really is different than me_'. Naruto looked around him, at the people he was passing, '_I-It's not just Moka-chan, it's everyone!_'.

A girl with short orange-red hair, '_It's her too_'

Another girl with long brown hair, '_Her too_'

'_That guy, that girl, that teacher, everyone!!_'

He started running faster, to his dorm room. All the way, he couldn't help but feel like he was back in Konoha.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto looked at the school, his bag in hand and a sorrowful expression on his face. No matter where he went, he was always different, he would always be different.

As he turned to leave, someone shouted his name, "Naruto!". He turned and saw Moka, breathing heavily from running so far, "I felt you were acting strange, so I followed you, to see if I could help, but...", she looked at the bag he had in his hand. "Are you going somewhere?", she asked, afraid of the answer.

Naruto turned back around, "I was thinking about going to a human school". Her eyes widened, "Human school?, she asked cautiously.

Naruto turned abruptly, making Moka jump and take a step back, "Even though your a good person Moka-chan, there's just no way I could stay at this school!!". "YOU CAN'T!!", Moka screamed, this time, it was Naruto's turn to step back.

Moka ran forward and grabbed his bag, frantically trying to tug it from his grip, "You can't go to a school for humans!!". Naruto tugged his bag as well, "Moka-chan!". She stopped tugging but she didn't let go, she whispered softly, "I hate humans".

Naruto looked at her, surprised and somewhat hurt, she continued, "I went to a human school for junior high, I was lonely because nobody believed in monsters, I felt different from anyone, I kept thinking that it would probably be better if I didn't exist". She looked up at him, a smile on her face, "But then you told me it was alright, even though I'm a vampire", tears started to run down her face, "For the first time, I didn't feel alone".

Naruto looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes, "What if...what if I told you that I _am_ a human, would you still accept me?". Moka just looked at him, confused. Naruto looked up slightly, "I am human...I am human!! I just came to this school because of some stupid mistake!".

Moka's eye's widened as she slowly backed up, "No way...humans shouldn't be able to enter this school". Naruto looked down, his hair once again shadowing his eyes, "That expression you showed...", Moka reached her hand out, "Naruto-", "Don't come near me!!". Moka took a step back.

Naruto looked up at her, his eyes filled with anger and hurt, "You hate humans, don't you? I...I...don't want to befriend monsters either!!". Moka's eyes widened as hurt filled them.

Naruto looked surprise at what left his mouth, but then he quickly bent down, grabbed his bag, and ran. Moka stretched her arm out, "Naruto!!".

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

For the second time today, Naruto ran like the Devil was after him. Well, not the Devil, but something close to it.

He stopped and looked around, "The bus station...that way!", he quickly took off again.

Way back, Moka was running as fast as she could, trying to catch Naruto. But her path was blocked by somebody, Saizou to be precise, "Where are you going in such a hurry Moka-san?" he asked, smugness filled his tone. Moka just smirked and answered, "I'm very busy".

Saizou started chuckling evilly, "I can't take it anymore!!". His muscles started bulging and he grew taller and taller. He was a hideous being, his skina was an ugly pale beige, he had spikes growing out of his shoulders, and his finger became plated and clawed. His eyes had turned a dark green with slits, "I hoped I wouldn't be able to do this, but you've left me no choice, this is my real form, an Orc!!". His tongue zipped out of his mouth and towards Moka.

"NOOOO!"

Naruto stopped running and looked back, that was Moka, was she in trouble? Was she hurt? Or...Saizou! Turning swiftly, he ran back the way he came.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Moka leaned against a tree, Saizou's saliva covering her.

"What's the matter, Moka-san, why won't you transform? Or are you too frightened?", Saizou sneered, that damn cocky tone still there.

Moka glared at him, "It's against school rules to transform", Saizou just started dancing, "We're outside school so it's fine", his tongue shot out, straight towards Moka. His tongue wrapped around her leg, lifted her up and swung her into a tree. She hit it with a painful crunch.

Saizou started laughing insanely...before a foot made contact with his face. He flew away into a tree, destroying it. He slowly got up, shaking his head to rid the daze he was in. He looked up to see who his attacker was. But the moment he stood up, his face met a chakra-empowered fist, knocking him down again.

Saizou opened his eyes, and finally saw who it was. There, standing with chakra swirling around him, was Naruto. Naruto growled, "you hurt Moka-chan, now I'll hurt you", he dashed forward and threw a fist, it made contact with Saizou's stomach. Saizou doubled over, but this time, he was prepared, he grabbed his arm, punched him multiple times before flinging him towards Moka.

Naruto flipped and landed on his feet, but Saizou's tongue wrapped around him and swung him in circles. Naruto crashed through several trees before Saizou let him go. Naruto rolled several feet and came to a stop by the hillside. Saizou walked slowly to where Naruto was, he smirked evilly and kicked Naruto over the hill.

Saizou laughed insanely as he heard Naruto's body slide roughly down the hillside and land with a crunch. "NARUTO!!", Saizou looked back, he totally forgot about Moka, but before he could gather his thoughts, she jumped past him and down the hill.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto's battered form looked up from his spot on the ground, and saw a scarecrow, the same one he saw when he first arrived. He chuckled and said, "Well, whaddaya know, I actually made it here". He heard sliding behind him, he expected it to be Saizou, coming to finish the job.

Just as he started getting up, he felt someone gently pushing him back down. They put his head on his lap, and when he looked up, it was Moka, tears were pouring out of her eyes. Her eyes were closed as she spoke, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Naruto-kun, the difference between monsters and humans are too much".

Naruto looked at her, eyes wide, "I'm a vampire...", she continued "...sucking blood and harming humans, back in my old school, all I wanted was a friend". She opened her eyes, "Being human or monster doesn't matter", she smiled "But I guess it's impossible".

"What the Hell are you doing?", both of them looked back, only to see Saizou sneering down upon them. They both stood up and faced him, but Naruto held up his hand, "Stand aside, Moka-chan". Moka looked at him, confused, "Naruto?".

Naruto backed up until his back hit the scarecrow, "I may not be that strong, but I will defend Moka-chan with my life. Human or monster, I wan't to be Moka-chan's friend". Saizou ran up to him fist raised, "Quit your blabbering!", he threw his fist, but it was stopped short by Naruto, who had gripped it with both hands.

Saizou smirked, "Heheheh, you are a persistant one, but it will not help you", he threw his other fist which connected with Naruto's face, sending him flying backwards.

He hit the ground with a loud thud. Moka was at his side in an instant, "Naruto-kun!". Naruto lifted one hand and set it upon Moka's shoulder, softly, he whispered to her, "Vampire or not...I still like you". His hand slowly fell, his fingers hooking on to her rosary, but his hand didn't stop, it took the rosary with it.

Moka looked down, amazed, as the chain in which her rosary once hung from started to glow bright pink, "The rosary...it got removed". The pink glow got larger and brighter, it covered the ground they were on and the river behind them. Saizou covered his face with his bulky arms.

Then bats flew out from, what used to be a bright sun, what now is the red moon. They flew towards Moka, surrounding her. Both Naruto and Saizou looked at the bat encased Moka. Saizou was shivering in fear, "What just happened? She's like a totally different person". Naruto looked down at the rosary that was in his hand.

_Flashback_

_"...once this rosary is removed, I turn into a terrifying, true vampire"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto looked back up at Moka, "Could...could this be a true vampire?". Slowly, one of the bats peeled off and flew away, then another. Then, all at once, the bats flew off, back towards the red moon. Naruto gasped at the figure standing there, it was still Moka, but she looked different.

Her bright pink hair had turned silver and her dazzling green eyes turned red with slits. Her face was narrower and had a smirk plastered on it. Despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help but noticed that certain assets had grown...larger.

Saizou however, didn't take the time to check her out fully, he was to busy quaking in fear, "T-the rumors...it's just as they said...those red eyes, that silver hair, that huge demonic aura". His eyes widened in total fear, "It's an S-Class monster, A VAMPIRE!!". Moka flicked some of her hair out of her face and looked at Saizou with that same smirk.

"So, you're the one who awakened me from my slumber, huh?", she asked, her voice was more regal and elegant. Saizou still stood there, his whole body trembling, "H-how could this be...? I'm trembling just from looking at her". Moka stretched her arms and yawned.

Saizou shook his head, "No, who cares if she's a vampire, I'll still crush her!!". But before he could blink, she was right in front of him, her smirk still in there, "You should learn your place". She lifted her leg and kicked with such great force that he flew back and crashed into the hill.

When the dust cleared, Saizou layed there, his tongue hanging out and a dazed look on his face. "I'll be aware of it from now on", he said painfully. Moka scoffed at the disappointing fight.

Naruto stared at Moka in amazment, '_This is a completely different Moka from a few seconds ago_', he thought to himself. H watched as she turned and slowly walked towards him '_She's overwhelmingly strong and...which one is the real Moka?_'. Naruto stood up, slowly as to not agravate his wounds. But as soon as he stood up, his legs gave out and he fell forward.

He closed his eyes and braced for a hard landing, but was surprised when someone caught him and his face landed in between something soft. His last thoughts before he succumbed to sleep was, '_This scent...it's the same as the Moka-chan from back then_'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he jerked, trying to immediately get back up, but it was to no avail. The first thing he realized, was that his head was lying on something soft.

"Naruto-kun, you're okay!", that was Moka, the first Moka, he could tell from the sound of her voice. He got up, slowly this time. He sat in an upright position, leaning on his hands. Moka didn't waste any time and starting fawning over him, "Are you alright Naruto? Does it hurt anywhere", she gave him a quick look over.

Naruto's face remained unmoving, before he smiled, then he laughed. It was a deep, joy-filled laughed, one that made Moka's face turn a deep red. But her redness receded as soon as she spotted a cut on his cheek, then worry took over, "Naruto, you're bleeding!". Naruto stopped laughing and lifted his hand up to wipe away the blood, but Moka's hand stopped him. He looked at her in confusion, but she just shook her head and reached for her hankerchief.

Naruto just smiled again, but this time, it was an adoring smile, he thought to himself, '_Maybe this place won't be so bad_'.

Moka tenderly wiped the blood from his cheek. As she brought the hankerchief back, she sniffed it, "That scent...I really can't resist it, please, forgive me Naruto-kun". Naruto looked at her, confused...before she latched onto his neck and started drinking, "_Kapuchuuuuuu_"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**_(1) Just bare with me on this_**

**_(2) This is something that Moka always says when she drinks Naruto's blood, she says it in the original anime as well_**

**_(3) Heh, smocky, its a word I made up, smug and cocky, get it?_**

**_(4) This is the name of one of Naruto's attacks, more will be explained later on_**

_**Now, I'm sure most of you have questions, such as, **"Why was Naruto so weak if he trained _and _known about the Kyuubi?"**. The answer is simple, I did say he trained, but I didn't say he did it constantly, remember Naruto chose to just live a civilian life, and not to mentioned, he now had school 7/5. I never did say he made a deal with the Kyuubi, so he only trained when he had time, which was very rare.**_

**_Now, people are probably asking what happened to Konoha during the three year timespan and what's gonna happen now. Relax, all will be explained...later on._**

**_I believe that's all, R&R please. Flames will be used to make Firebombs for my Elites._**


	2. The Blue Haired Babe

_**(Chris-118 floats down from the Phantom, two Elite Captains by his side)**_

_**Chris-118: Hello readers, I am back, with another chapter...and two Elites**_

_**Elites: Wort wort wort**_

_**Chris-118: Yes, well, it was great hearing from all of you. Now to answer reviews that weren't really questions but were put in a context in which were asking to be answered. People, please give a warm welcome to my AI, Katie!**_

**_(Katie phases into existance, she had mid-back length hair and a narrow, elegant face. Her face held a kind smile)_**

**_Katie: Good evening Fleetmaster, I have read and categorized your story's reviews by length, complexity, and urgency._**

**_(A Holoscreen appears in front of Chris-118)_**

**_Chris-118: Ah, thank you Katie, now, onto the first review:_**

**_Vilkath: Yes, I do believe you raise an excellent point, but as I said, all will be explained, particularly in this chapter. Thank you for the compliment, after watching Rosario+Vampire, I couldn't resist writing a crossover of it with Naruto. As for Moka's reaction, no need to wait any further. The Kyuubified Naruto will come in...eventually._**

**_BFM: Yes, I know what you mean. I was able to watch the entire Season in one day, and after that, this story idea has been bothering me, so I decided, 'Fuck it'. Keeping the Rosario characters in character was easy. It was Naruto's that I had difficulty with. He was a total wild card, if I made him totally Naruto, then the entire plot would probably go to shit. If I made him too normal or weak, then it would be just like Rosario+Vampire, too much in fact. So I had to find some place to fit Naruto's _****_personality in._**

**_Helcion Pheonix: Don't worry, I know laziness like the back of my hand. Yes, every review helps inspire me to write more and more. Don't worry, Naruto will get to open a can of whoop ass in coming chapters._**

**_NaruHina Love Birds: Yeah, I kinda realized that, sorry ' But have no fear, Naruto will be better, not overly so, but better none the less. As for how many tails Naruto will gain...thats a secret._**

**_AngelicWrath: Thanks, its another one of my hopeful stories...then again...all of them are. I will try, but I might have something similar to ADD._**

**_Vayn: Thanks, just watch the anime, it's great._**

**_scione: Hmm, I never heard of that anime_**

**_Challenger: Um, I can't go with the making him a half-demon, that would ruin my story idea. As for training, meh, it will happen every now and then_**

**_(The Holoscreen disappears)_**

**_Chris-118: I believe that's all for now, as I said, any qualms or questions you may have may or may not be answered in this chapter._**

**_(Several holopanels appears in front of him) (Start pressing stuff on the panels)_**

**_Chris-118: Please, enjoy the story, I have some work to get to._**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Yesterday was one Hell of a day for him, he needed the rest.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Mokasat on the ground looking away from eachother, blushes on their faces. There was an awkward silence after Moka finished...feeding. But that silence was broken when Moka suddenly turned to Naruto and asked him something that's been on her mind. "Wait, if your not a monster, what was that strange energy surrounding you? No human can do that"._

_Naruto looked at her as well, '_Should I tell her? But, if I tell her, will she hate me? Will she glare at me and call me a monster?...Wait...what the Hell am I thinking?! This is a freakin' school for monsters! As Sakura-san(1) would say, Naruto you idiot!_'._

_Naruto smiled, "Well, truth be told, I _am _a human, but not entirely". Moka tilted her head in confusion and she asked, "How is that possible?". Naruto chuckled and answered her, "You see, I come from a place called Konoha, and 15 years ago, a menacing demon attacked it. It's name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. In order to stop it, our village leader, the Yondaime Hokage, had to seal it into a container. As you can probably tell, I was, and still am, that container", he ended with a sad smile._

_Moka gasped and, in a split second, pulled Naruto into an embrace. Naruto'seyes widened in surprise, but then settled back to normal as he wrapped his arms around her._

_Moka looked up and asked, "How did the villagers treat you?". Naruto sighed, this was gonna be one Hell of an explanation._

_End Flashback_

'_And I was right_', he thought to himself. After explaining his life in general, he was treated to a sight that no one would possibly believe...a truly pissed off Moka. Her eyes had flashed red and her hair tinted silver, but she calmed down before anything happened. She just slapped on a smile and kept silent.

Naruto sighed and got up and headed for the bathroom. It wouldn't do for him to arrive to class smelling like sweat, dirt, and fear.

When he arrived, there were already two students there. One of them had a boar head and the other one was pointing it out, "Dude, you transformed while you were sleeping!". The boar kid felt his face and answered, "Oh crap, isn't that against the rules?! What about you?". The first kid turned his head to the side and it revealed that the left side of his face had gone bald and turned green, "Yeah, I guess your right". They both started laughing.

Naruto shook his head and started to brush his teeth.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto looked up at the sky, '_Sigh, looks like I have to wait another month for the bus to come and return me to my world_'.

Suddenly, three boys that were behind Narutoswerved around. Their faces gained light blushes.

"Look, it's the legendary new student, Akashiya Moka-chan!"

"She's so radiant, so radiant!"

Narutoturned around and, true to the boys' words, both of them, their was Moka. She was walking with the grace andelegance many expected from a girl of her beauty. She had that same kind smile she almost always wore, but it widened substantially when she caught site of Naruto. She started running forward, with grace of course.

The poor, lovestruck boys saw Moka running at them and immediately thought she was running to see them. So, as expected of any fanboy, they started running towards her, their arms raised up expectantly. But their hopes where were shattered when she ran past them and latched onto Naruto's arm and exclaimed, "Ohayo Naruto-kun". Naruto smiled and responded, "Ohayo Moka-chan".

They started walking off, leaving three seething boys behind them. They grinded their teeth and started bitching.

"Damn it!"

"What the Hell!?"

"It's that Uzumaki Naruto guy!!"

They looked at Naruto's retreating form with envy.

"He may not look like much, but he has enough power to defeat that Saizou guy"

Then, out of nowhere, the same bat from the last chapter came from...somewhere and said, "Hai, hai, hai, thanks for the explanation - chuu". (2)

Naruto, with the use of his ninja hearing, overheard their conversation and sighed, '_I may have beat him up a little but Moka-chan was the one who defeated him_'. Moka looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Let's go". She grabbed his hand and ran forward, practically dragging him.

The three boys watched with anime tears running down their faces.

"They're holding hands!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"This is painful!"

Then all at once they said, "So envious!!"

From behind a tree, a large-chested girl with short blue hair and purple eyes watched.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto and Moka were walking in between the tombstones, silently. But Moka, as always, broke it, "Neh, Naruto". Naruto looked at her curiously, "Yeah?". "I think it must be lonely for you to be in a school full of monsters", she turned to him "But if something is bothering you, come and tell me, I'll do my best to help you". Naruto stared at her with his blue eyes, '_Even though it kinda scared me when she turned into a vampire, Moka-chan really is friendly_'.

Then, a pink, sparkling, _romantic_ background appeared around them, invisible only to those around them (Which there wasn't).

'_Naruto-kun_', Moka thought

'_Moka-chan_', thought Naruto

'_Naruto-kun_'

'_Moka-chan_'

"I can't..." Moka said suddenly. Naruto stared at her in confusion. She just kept looking at him with adoring eyes, "I overslept and didn't have any breakfast, so...", she fell forward slightly.

Naruto quickly grabbed her, "Are you alright?" he asked. "Gomen", Moka said before she bit Naruto's neck, "_Kappuchuuuuu_". After a few seconds of shock, Naruto quickly backed off while grabbing his neck and crying chibi tears, "Moka-chan, I'm not your breakfast". With that being said, he quickly dashed off.

Moka stood there, a light blush and an apologetic look on her face, "Naruto-kun!".

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto had stopped by a lake to look at his neck. He tugged down his shirt and, to his relief, saw no bite mark, only a lipstick mark. He looked at it carefully, "There's no wound and it doesn't hurt that much...but Moka-chan _is _a vampire after all. If that scary Moka-chan was her true nature...".

He quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, "I really wish I had something to calm my nerves right about now".

Suddenly, there was a light thud and a feminine gasp. Naruto looked over andsaw a blue-haired girl on the ground, panting. "Someone...", she said. Naruto rushed over to her side and asked, "Are you okay, miss?".

She had her head facing down as she answered, "All of a sudden...I got a little dizzy". When she looked up Naruto's breath hitched in his throat, '_So...beautiful_' he thought.

She had silky blue hair and sparkling purple eyes with a frilly, purple bow in her hair. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sweater vest and a red bow over it. She had a REALLY short yellow skirt, about the same length as Moka's...and the rest of the girls in this school. And lastly, but certainly not least, she had a HUGE pair of breasts, slightly bigger than Moka's when she went vampire. All in all, she was the ultimate babe.

A light blush lit up on Naruto's face as he looked her over, it only increased when her breasts seemed to bounce on their own accord.

He was, however, broken from his musings as the girl spoke again, "I'm sorry, but could you please help me up?". Narutowas quick to respond, "Of course" and he helped her up. When she was up Naruto asked, "Are you alright now?". Instead of responding she pushed her breasts against him and started to rub them vigorously against his chest.

Naruto was shocked into inaction, '_She...she's actually..._'. When the girl felt him tense she stopped and looked at him curiously, "What's wrong?", she asked. Naruto just looked at her with a blush on his face and answered, "N-nothing's wrong, nothing at all". He backed away a few inches and said, "Anyways, I need to take you to the infirmary". The girl smiled, "Thank you for helping me".

On the way to the infirmary, Naruto never noticed the wicked smirk that had formed on her face.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Moka looked out from the balcony she was standing on with a forlorn expression.

'_I really am useless_', she thought, '_I can't even resist the smell of Naruto's blood_'. Then she looked up, determination in her eyes, '_At any rate, I have to apologize_'.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto and the girl were wlking from the infirmary. The nurse had said she was fine right now but to check up later if anything happened.

It was silent before the girl spoke up(3), "I'm sorry for being a bother to you, Naruto-kun". Naruto smiled sheepishly with a blush on his face, "It's not a problem, I couldn't just leave you like that".

The girl giggled, "Oh my, such a gentleman". Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before his blushing face turned into a confused face, "Wait! How did you know my name?".

The girl looked at him for a few seconds before laughing lightly and waving her hand, "Geez, aren't we in the same class?". Naruto looked up in thought, "Yeah, now that you mention it, I do remember".

She smiled, "See? I told you". Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I guess your right". The girl soon joined in his laughter. There was a brief period in which they shared thier amusement, before the girl collapsed forward.

Naruto quickly grabbed her quick to prevent her from falling and asked, "Hey, are you alright miss?". She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "I'm sorry, I've been weak ever since I was born, sometimes, my breasts...". Naruto's face turned red, "N-nani?!".

She ignored him and continued, "...they squeeze, like they're about burst, like this". She pressed her sizeable chest firmly against his and started to rub up against him, "They're squeezing, they're bouncing, see?", she moaned out.

Naruto, meanwhile, was in Heaven and Hell. On one hand, there was a totally hot babe rubbing her sizeable chest up against him. On the other hand, she was a monster, one that might eat his soul or some other horrible feeding method. But deep in his thoughts, he didn't really give a shit, '_She maybe a monster, but she feels like a little piece of Heaven...wait!! What am I thinking?!_'.

He was, once again, broken out of his thoughts by the attractive, and obviously willing, girl, "Naruto-kun". Said boy looked down at her curiously, "W-what is it?". "Please, look into my eyes" she looked up, her sparkling eyes looking into his confused ones. She smiled kindly, "I'm Kuruno Kurumu, please be my friend".

Naruto felt something, but before he could react he was hit, mentally. His eyes glazed over and he lost control over his body.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Deep within Naruto's mind, a being of great power was roused from it's sleep by the mental force. It searched Naruto's subconcious for the force andquickly found it. It smirked, it's razor sharp teeth gleaming in the darkness, "A succubus? Well, I better release him".

Just as it was about to dispell the control the succubus had over his host, he stopped. "Why spoil the fun? After all, it's been a long time since I've last seen a succubus at work" it told itself. So, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of demons, relaxed and watched the show.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back in the real world, Naruto was still staring into Kurumu's deep, shining eyes with his dazed, glazed ones. There was only one thought, '_So beautiful_'. Kurumu pulled Naruto into an embrace and started to rub up against him.

Naruto watched her breasts with detached eyes, '_They're bouncing, they're squeezing_'. All of a sudden, Naruto's eyes regained some of their luster as he shouted out, "Screw it!!". Kurumu looked up at him in surprise, but her surprise turned into joy as he held her close to his chest and started to nuzzle her neck.

Kurumu laughed, "Oh my, Naruto-kun!". They both stood there laughing as he proceeded to lavish her with his attention. Although Naruto seemed to have it bad for her, his mind was a different story. '_What the fuck is happening here? I can't control my body_'

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Kurumu looked over and saw Moka looking at them with confused eyes, "Who is this?"

Kurumu's face took on a smug quality as she responded, "Aren't we in the same class? Am I right, Naruto-kun?". Naruto responded, his eyes still glassy as he pulled her closer, "Yes, same class". Katya giggled and rubbed her knee against his crotch.

Moka's eyes widened as she watched this interaction. Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he used every bit of his remaining willpower to keep Naruto Jr. down. He wanted to back away and ask (Read: yell) what she was doing. But he couldn't control his body. He tried flushing out his coils with a pulse of chakra, he felt something, but he just couldn't 'dislodge' it, so to speak.

'_Kyuubi! What the Hell is going on?!_', he thought/asked. The demonic entity in him didn't respond. He wanted to grit his teeth, but could barely move his eyes on his own free will.

Kurumu interupted his thoughts, "Come on Naruto-kun, class is gonna start soon". Naruto was rather suspicious of Kurumu, something just didn't sit right with him. But just as he was about to refuse, he looked into her eyes and felt that same force hit him. His mind went blank. Kurumu was all that mattered right now, "Hai, Kurumu-chan".

Kurumu's face resembled a smug cat as she walked away, clinging to Naruto's arm.

Moka's eyes widened and she reached out slightly, "Wait, Naruto-kun!". Naruto kept walking, but his response did not falter, "No, I won't wait, because Moka-san will make me her breakfast". Moka took a step back as she felt her heart crack.

Naruto's eyes widened, '_W-what did I just say?_', he thought to himself. Kurumu looked over her shoulder, a cheshire grin plastered on her face, "Oh my, that's so mean, treating you like breakfast, why don't we get going so she doesn't eat you". "Yes, you are right", he responded, '_Wait, what? Why did I just say that?_'. Kurumu and Naruto walked to class, leaving a heartbroken Moka.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

In Shizuka's class, the lesson had started. "Among famous cat-loving novelists, the most notable is Uchida Hyakken", said Shizuka as her ears twitched, "He was a pupil of Natsume Souseki...".

Then, Chuu the Bat came down as Shizuka kept talking, without being noticed. "Everything Nekonome-sensei says is refering to modern literature-chuu". He lifted up and disappeared.

Moka, meanwhile, was looking next to her at Kurumu. '_So, that's Kurumu-chan, eh? What does she want with Naruto-kun?_', Moka thought. Naruto was looking at his desk and fiddling with his pencil while thinking about his actions, '_Why the Hell was I saying those things to Moka-chan?_'. He shook his head slightly, '_Either way, I have to apologize to her_', he thought, determination filling his eyes.

Kurumu looked over at Moka. Moka looked over at her and glared. Kurumu silently giggled while thinking, '_Just a bit more_'

All through the class, lightning sparked violently between the two.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Ding Ding Dong_

Shizuka's tail tail perked up, "Oh my, class is over already?". She watched as the class left, but her eyes were drawn to a certain blonde-haired student. Her eyes glazed over as her eyes lowered to his retreating butt. It was so toned, so firm, so-.

She shook her head violently, '_No! Bad Shizuka_'. There were downsides to having cat blood in you, such as the presence of heat. Already she felt a wetness starting to grow between her legs. She sighed as she sat down at her desk. Damn cat instincts. (4)

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Moka leaned against the wall as she sipped her tomato juice. Her eyes were slightly furrowed in anger. '_What's with that Kurmu girl? Naruto's heads over heels for her! That damn slu-!_', "Hey, you're a vampire, right?".

Moka broke out of her angry thoughts and looked at the person who asked that. Her eyes widened when she saw Kurumu sitting on a banister.

She looked like the cat who ate the canary as she spoke, "At least, that's what the rumours say". She jumped down, her skirt flying up and exposing her panties.

There were three boys behind her that saw the free show. Their faces lit up as they exclaimed.

"Did you you see that?!"

"I did, they were pure white!"

"Yeah, there's that, but the most important thing are those large, supple breasts!"

"How can she hold herself up? Her body is so small but her breasts are so big!"

"She is surely a Goddess!"

There was a huge circle of boys around the two girls, all of them expecting a catfight. A really sexy catfight.

Kurumu looked at Moka with those still smug eyes. "I challenge you, Akashiya Moka-san", she exclaimed.

Moka's eyes widened a little, "A challenge?", she asked.

Kurumuwalked up to her, her hips swaying saucily. She stopped right in front of her, her face uncomfortably close as she spoke, "You're in the way of my grandplan". "Grand plan?", Moka repeated. Kurumu eye's twitched, "What are you? A parrot?".

She backed up struck a pose, "But yes, my grand plan...to turn the entire Academy's boys into my love slaves! The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan, orchestrated by the one and only succubus, Kuruno Kurumu!". Behind her were the already lovestruck boys of the Academy, gazing upon her radiant form.

Moka looked at her, confused, "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your identity?".

But Kurumu ignored her question and continued. She stood up right in front of her, breast to breast, "But _you_, Akashiya Moka, are ruining my plan. All the boys are falling for you instead of me!", she exclaimed. Moka looked at her, still confused, "But besides that, you still broke the rules".

Lightning raged around them, but Mokawas oblivious too it. The boys around them looked on, all of them expecting a fight to break out.

Kurumu backed up nd exclaimed, "That's why I've decided to steal Uzumaki Naruto from you, and completely crush you!". Moka's eyes widened, "But this has nothing to do with him!".

All of sudden, as if some divine force decided to fuck with them, a familiar voice broke in, "Ah, I found! I've been meaning to speak to you Moka-chan".

The crowd went silent.

"There's gonna be blood", someone mentioned.

Naruto ran up to Moka, stopping right behind her, "Hey, Moka-chan, listen, about earlier-". He was interupted by a loud squeal of "Naruto-kun!" and someone crashing into his chest and cuddling up to him.

Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away, "Sorry, but I need to speak with Moka-chan". He was surprised when she grabbed his arms roughly and looked him in the eyes, "Charm", she quietly whispered.

Naruto's, chakra coils went into overdrive, and immediately forced the intruder out, succesfully this time.

Naruto looked down and glared at Kurumu, "I knew there was something about you". He ripped his arms away from her. He brushed past Kurumu and went straight for Moka. He stopped in front of her, his face turning sorrowful, "Listen, Moka-chan, what I said, awhile back, I didn't mean it...I just-".

He was cut off by a low chuckling. He was confused on who was chuckling at a time like this. But as the quiet chuckling got progressively, he looked back and saw Kurumu, cackling like a mad woman.

He slowly turned all the way around, his right hand reaching into his left sleeve and pulling out a shiny platinum kunai. It was longer than a normal kunai and had the engraving for wind on one side and fire on the other.

He held it out in front of him in a defensive, reverse grip stance. Moka hid behind him, gripping his shoulders in fear. The boys, that were originally crowded around them, had the smarts to clear the hallway...fast.

Slowly, Kurumu's cackling died down. She looked up a smug smirk adorned upon her face, "So, you refuse my love Naruto-kun? Very well then...", Her canines sharpened to a razor sharp degree, "...if I cant have you...", an arrowhead tail slowly slithered out of her skirt, "...THEN NO ONE CAN!!". A pair of giant, purple bat wings burst out of her back, her nails grew out to 4 feet long and sharpened wickedly.

She flew forward, intent on slicing Naruto in half, but he was quicker. He swung his chakra-enhanced right leg out and smashed into her temple. The impact sent her flying through the wall.

Naruto looked back at Moka and told her, "You go get help, I'll hold her back!". With that, he jumped out through the hole after the deranged girl.

Moka stood there, alone, "...Naruto"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto jumped out of the hole and looked around, searching for the crazy girl. His kunai held out in a ready stance. For a few seconds, it was deathly silent and Naruto was beggining to believe that Kurumu had fled.

_Woosh_

Naruto rolled forward, narrowly escaping decapitation. He quickly turned and swung his kunai and yelled, "Kaze Kire!". A near transparent blade of wind shot out towards the succubus at breakneck speeds.

Kurumu's eyes widened and flew up, the wind nicking her tail. She hissed in pain, the anger in her eyes doubling.

Naruto, standing up confidently, smirked and made a 'come at me' gesture. Kurumu, fueled by anger, flew at him at high speed. Naruto stood there until she was at least 5 feet in front of him. He sidestepped and grabbed her wing as she passed by.

Naruto's smirk widened as he spun her around several times before launching her into the trees.

He watched as she crashed through the foliage, before cursing himself for such an amateur mistake. Now he just lost track of her. His ninja instincts told him to just leave, but he had to hold her off while Moka got help.

So, with that in mind, he dashed off into the forest, his mind on high alert.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After almost 3 minutes of jumping through the trees, Naruto finally landed in a clearing. His mind was on high alert, wary of his surroundings.

_Shink!_

Kunai met indestructable nails. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to overpower her. He pushed chakra into his arms, the effect was immediate. Kurumu was pushed back several inches and the kunai came within an inch of her face.

But instead of being fearful, like Naruto expected, she smirked. Keeping one hand on the kunai, she brought the other one up and faced the nails towards Naruto.

Naruto frowned and wondered what she was doing. Before launching himself backwards to avoid being impaled by lengthening nails.

"_Kaze Kire!_"

Another blade of wind shot out, much less sharper and much more bigger than the last. It hit Krumu with a brunt force, blasting her back and kicking up a huge dust cloud. Naruto stood there, his guard up.

Kurumu flew through the smoke, disheveled and bleeding. It happened too fast for Naruto to comprehend. She flew right at him, whacked the kunai out of his hands and impaled him with the nails from her right hand.

Silence...

In what felt like eons, they just stood there before Kurumu slid Naruto off her nails. She sighed sadly, the adrenaline and the sick glee of battle wore off. She didn't want to kill him, but him and that Moka girl were in the way of her Grand Plan.

She looked down at Naruto's slowly dying body, he at least deserved a quick death. She raised her nails. Time seemed to slow down as she sliced down, determined to decapitate him.

"**NARUTOOOOO**"

_Crunch!_

_Thud!_

Kurumu rubbed her painfully obvious fractured jaw and looked up at her assailant. To her surprise, it was-

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**(1) Well, with all the time Naruto has spent away from Sakure, I'm pretty sure his crush woulda diminished**

**(2) I like Chu the bat :3**

**(3) Is it just me, or do I type the girls always breaking the silence?**

**(4) I always thought that Shizuka was hot and deserved some loving :3**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! :D Cliffhanger no Jutsu! But anywho, here's the second chapter. I though that it was taking too long and you guys deserved this, but the price is a cliffhanger. But I'm pretty sure you can guess who the unknown assailant is...or can you?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, Read and Review. I will immediately start on the 3rd chapter. Oh, and before I forget, I get way too many reviews, so I've decided to only respond to reviews that catch my attention. But fear not, every review is important to me, so keep 'em coming.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. AN Please Read

**Hey everyone, Fonzo here, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a new chapter, just an A/N. Now, as you may already know, school is back in session and I've just started my Freshmen year. Now, this probably wouldn't be a too big of a deal...if I didn't decide to take Cross Country. Yup, so, now I wont be on as much as I used too...which isn't much, honestly.**

**But, there is a second reason I'm here, I've seen a significant increase in Rosario Vampire fanfics ever since I started this story, and while reading them I realized, "Wow...I suck". So, I have made a decision, I'm gonna destroy this story and completely renew it! I have a totally new plot set up, something I don't think anyone has done yet. So, if you agree with my decision, feel free to tell me. If you don't..well, that's your problem.**

**So, be steadfast my comrades! I will return, and with reinforcements as far as the eye can see!**


End file.
